Wake Up
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: Zack was reincarnated into a puppy and Cloud picks him up. History repeats itself. Post-AC. Mentions of CloTi.


**Made the story in Zack's POV.**

**Watching a movie is not good when people are looking at you weirdly because you're giggling in front of a tablet.**

**Heavily inspired by a movie and a fanfic where… *mumbles spoilers***

**I DISCLAIM THE STORY'S FORMAT/WRITING STYLE.**

**Again…**

**I TOTALLY DISCLAIM THE FANFIC FORMAT. REALLY.**

**So no suing or reporting because I fully admit that I imitated a fanfic format that I saw on the internet. Thought it was more appropriate (and a lot less work) this way.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm editing/extending **Nibel Fair **(still a one-shot, though), so watch out for it!**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Everything's so bright and glowy.

How can flowers grow in this place?

Where am I?

"Hello, Zack."

Is that my name? How did you know?

Who are you?

"It's time to repay your best friend."

Best friend? _Who_?

Wait a minute! Flower lady, where are you taking me—

.

.

.

This place is cold and dark… I wanna go back to the flower fields.

Huh, what do you mean I can't go back there?

"Don't waste the second chance the Planet gave you, okay, Zack?"

Second chance? Planet?

I don't understand.

Why are you smiling at me like that?

Don't leave me here!

Flower lady!

…she's gone.

Maybe if I'll be good, she'll take me back!

.

.

.

I'm so tired… and hungry…

There's nothing to do in this place.

Flower lady, when are you coming back?

You still haven't told me how you knew me.

Huh…?

I hear someone coming.

Did she come back?

Eww. Whoever it is, they stink _really _bad.

Definitely not Flower lady.

"Goddamn— it's just a fucking litter runt!"

"Heh, thought it was a cop. Let's get movin'."

"Yeah, gimme a minute— Edge these days, just full o' junk."

Hey.

Hey, you!

You stepped on my house!

How am I supposed to stay dry during the rain?!

Come back!

Ugh…

Now, I'm hungry, I'm cold, and I'm tired. Great.

I hear footsteps.

Why it better not be you bastards aga— huh?

You've got some wild hair, man.

"What are you doing out here, little guy?"

Surviving. Duh.

Let me wallow in my misery.

Wait… what do you think you're doing?

Stop it!

Put me down!

I can't leave!

Flower lady will come back for me, I know it!

How will she find me if I'm not here?!

"I'm sure Tifa wouldn't mind it if I bring you with me."

Huh…

His hands are warm.

Why do I have this fuzzy feeling around you?

Why do I feel safe?

.

.

.

Heehee, Spike is really nice!

He's my new master!

He got me out of the streets and gave me food and a new house…

I don't want to leave!

I'm so happy, see? My tail is wagging a lot!

Spike spoils me a lot— he lets me sleep on his bed, he gives me a lot of expensive-looking yummies, and he gives the best belly rubs.

_Ever_.

He lets me out to play with Denzel and Marlene, his two… um… _thingies_?

I dunno what he called them. I'll just call them puppies!

They're really nice.

Denzel always gives me pats and Marlene always plays with me.

And their house is big.

Lots of places to hide in and explore!

Sometimes, though, I hear strange sounds from upstairs.

Spike's lady sounds like she's hurt but when I see her, she's perfectly fine.

And she's wrestling with Spike, too! But Spike is totally winning. He's just awesome like that.

Why are their faces red when they saw me, anyway?

I guess there are some things I won't understand.

_Anyways_, Spike is really awesome with his cool hair and his motorcycle and the large sword.

He's kind and patient and awesome and gentle and amazing and awesome and great and awesome and… did I say awesome already?

He's the best master ever! He even named me _Zack_.

Isn't it cool that he knew my name?

I like him a lot—

Especially when he smiles.

He doesn't smile a lot, but when he does, it makes me feel warm inside.

Like his hands, when he hugs me.

I don't ever want to see that smile go away.

I want to make him happy forever.

Don't worry, Spike. With me around, you won't be sad!

I'll make you smile a lot!

I'll be your friend!

I'll protect you!

.

.

.

Spike!

Hey!

Notice me!

_Hey_!

…what's wrong?

Why are you frowning?

C'mon, turn that frown upside down!

Huh?

You're tired?

Why not sit back and relax?

Whaddaya mean you have more work to do?

Spike!

Cloud!

Don't go!

The male puppy and the lady with the big tummy are gonna cry again!

Aww…

You better make sure you'll play with me when you come back, okay?

.

.

.

Spike!

_Spike_!

The lady's hurt!

She's holding her big tummy and she's peeing _blood_.

She's not gonna _die_, is she?

Hm?

The lady's fine?

But why is she crying out like that?

Eh?

Water broke? Pregnant?

What's that?

Is it a tasty yummy?

I don't get it.

"Stay here and watch Tifa. I'm going to call a doctor."

Okay. I really don't understand, but I'll stay.

Leave it to me!

.

.

.

Oh, Spike. You're back!

The lady, too!

Why is her tummy small?

Did you poke it or something?

…hm?

What's that in your arms?

It's… it's a mini-puppy!

Where did it come from?

Huh?

Whaddaya mean I can't go near him? Dog slobber?

…I'm not dirty!

I promise I won't lick him, really!

C'mon!

I'm not _that_ big for your mini-puppy!

.

.

.

What's wrong?

Why… are you…?

Don't cry.

…you fought?

It'll be fine!

The lady is just upset.

She won't be mad at you forever.

Just… just stay at home more.

Eh?

She's leaving?

Why?

What about your puppies?

Surely, they won't go with the lady.

She's taking the mini-puppy with her?

Don't be so glum, Spike.

I'm still here.

It's gonna be okay!

.

.

.

See?

I told you everything's gonna be okay.

I sure am glad you didn't drink the nasty stuff.

Those smelled _awful_ and you'll stink—

Like the guy who stepped on my old home.

"Thanks, Zack. For being with me."

_Of course_, I won't leave you.

Your my bestest friend in the _whooole _wide world.

Hey, Spike.

Can I play with the mini-puppy now?

.

.

.

Why are you sending the mini-puppy outside?

Did it do something wrong?

School?

What's that?

Why are you coming with her?

You're obviously too tired to send her to… school, or whatever.

I'll come with her for you!

"Cloud, _stay_. I'm sure Zack can watch over Skye and fend off anyone."

See, even the lady agrees with me.

Don't make your chocobo head spin so much.

I'll bite anyone who tries to hurt the mini-puppy!

.

.

.

Play with me some more!

…you stopped?

Huh.

I guess you're more tired than I thought.

I'm confused, though.

You're not _that_ old, are you?

What's wrong, Spike?

Why are you coughing a lot?

Hey, Spike.

Spike.

Speak to me!

Lady!

Lady, come here!

Something's wrong with Spike!

.

.

.

Spike, Spike!

Get off the bed, you lazy ass!

If you stay in bed too much, you'll be just as pale as your vampire friend.

See, you're too skinny and white already!

Whaddaya mean you can't play with me anymore?

You're obviously well enough to rub my belly.

…I don't look stupid. It's not my fault Marlene made me wear a dress.

Hey, don't laugh at me!

…take it easy!

You're coughing again!

Spike…?

Are you crying?

You're not? Are you sure?

You're doing _it_ again.

Don't… don't smile at me like that.

It hurts to see when you don't mean it.

There will always be a reason for you to be happy.

Smile… from the bottom of your heart.

.

.

.

Hm, the lady's here. And so are the puppies.

Huh? Oh!

Good morning, Spike!

…Spike?

What's wrong?

Why won't you talk to me?

What? Is your chocobo head too cool to talk to me?

Well, I'm telling you that I'm just _fabulous _and super awesome!

…still ignoring me, eh?

Hey, lady. Can you talk to Spike for—

Why are you crying?

First, it was Spike. And now, you…?

Why are the puppies crying, too?

Stop it!

You're making me feel depressed.

Huh?

He won't wake up?

Why are you all so sad? Isn't Spike just sleeping?

Gone?

He's right _there_.

I'll prove it to you!

Spike!

Hey, Spike!

_Spike_!

…are you really gone?

Get up, already!

Give me that half-smirk.

Give me that ol' pat on the head.

Just… just do something!

I'll be good!

I'll behave!

I promise I won't chew on your shoes again!

So please… _please_…

_Wake up_.

* * *

**In the movie, Marly and Me (or was it Marly and I), Marly (the dog) died. So did the dog in the fanfic I read.**

**Zack was supposed to die ('cause I want history to repeat itself). I did a Hachiko twist and made Cloud die from an illness. Please don't kill me.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
